My Nicotine
by Imokire
Summary: Basically, my first 2D/Murdoc pairing story. Murdoc gets kind of jealous of 2D on several occasions, though, he doesn't understand why. ALSO: I not own the Gorillaz or their characters. Credit goes to Jamie Hewlett. However, this story is purely mine.
1. Me Ciggies

My Nicotine

(Before Kong was burned by Muds.)

Chapter One: Me Ciggies

_It was the first of July whenever 2D noticed that Murdoc was beginning to act strange in ways that he could not comprehend. Though, there were a lot of things that our blue-haired friend was not knowledgeable of. 2D may have had a couple screws loose, but he could tell when Muds wasn't acting like himself. _

As he was aimlessly walking through the car lot full of vehicles outside of the studio, the scorching sun beaming down on his turquoise hair, he sighed desperately. He loitered outside of Murdoc's Winnebago, waiting for the Satanist to exit. For what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Murdoc finally stumbled out with a couple of hookers and a cigarette loosely between his sharp teeth and an expression of slight satisfaction.

"Y'got a moment, Muds?" 2D's voice was quiet and cautious, in case Murdoc was in a bad mood. Normally, he had this after sex glow that made him just oblivious to the world. Yet, he'd always find a reason to hit 2D even in his moment of glory.

Murdoc took his long tanned arms off of the hookers and looked at 2D like he was the weirdest specimen he'd ever seen. "Yer done for today, girls." His voice sounded stern, yet the girls trotted off without a syllable. "Wot you want Stu-pot?" Murdoc questioned emotionlessly. The sun was not being generous at the time.

2D shielded his black abysses for eyes and gave Murdoc a worried look. "Y'doin' awhright? Y'been actin' a bit strange." The words which escaped his lips were spoken with a tone of sincere concern.

Murdoc pressed his long fingers against his face and massaged his forehead. "Yeh," he mumbled, and without saying another word, he walked off towards the studio half-naked. Their conversation seemed to be cut shorter and was duller than it usually was, but 2D ignored the thought.

The tall, lanky boy remained glued to the cement as he watched the demon Murdoc go through the doors of the studio. He sighed and followed Murdoc's steps back into the building. 'When'll I eva be able to talk wif 'im…' He questioned himself in his subconscious.

"Wot d'ya mean we're outta ciggies!" Murdoc's voice was echoing throughout the studio in a loud anger filled scream. Russel stepped back and looked slightly annoyed at the demon's sudden outburst of rage. He said nothing and left the room, as he knew that his remarks would only anger Muds. He passed Stuart in the hallway. 2D walked into the kitchen while barefoot and rubbing his black eyes wearily, the Japanese girl silently dreaming on his back.

"Wot Y'goin' on about, Murdoc?" 2D said in a whisper as to not wake Noodle. Her calm breaths were warm on his shoulder as he stood there, the linoleum of the kitchen floor clinging to his feet. He stared at Murdoc, whom was in nothing but his undies, searching about the kitchen for a box of cigarettes.

Murdoc turned to him with a deep glare that pierced 2D like a blade, scaring him a little. "W-wot?" He stuttered and braced himself as Muds edged towards him, grabbing a big fistful of his shirt and pulled him down so that they were face to face.

"You smoked all me cigs." His revolting breath smelled of cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol.

"I did not!" 2D protested, confused. He had not touched any of Murdoc's cigs because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't have fingers anymore. 2D's resistance angered Murdoc, and he pulled his grip tighter on the vocalist's T-shirt. The boy's thick yet precisely plucked eyebrows raised and a slight look of fear was spread across his face. He was trying his best to keep a grip on Noodle whom was still resting quietly on his back. Murdoc's dominance over every thing that 2D did or said was starting to get aggravating, but the singer was always too afraid of the Satanist to stand up for himself.

"You gonna stand 'ere and lie t'me?" His duel colored eyes squinted and he stared into 2D's black holes, grimacing.

2D didn't know what to say. So he lowered his voice and whispered softly in his most pleading tone, "Muh-doc, I'll go buy y'some if y'want. I'll yell at whoeva took 'em, promise."

Murdoc sighed heavily and released his firm grip of 2D's shirt, not saying a word. He seemed to be less violent then usual when 2D pissed him off. The blue haired boy picked Noodle back up, and adjusted her comfortably in his skinny arms. He flicked the kitchen light off, heading toward the hallway and, before leaving, craned his neck around and gazed at Muds whom was leaning against the countertop, his eyes closed and lost in thought. 2D's lips formed a slight curvature to create a small smile, and he walked off into the dark hallway, caressing Noodle and running his long fingers through her mauve hair caringly.

The sky was grey and filled with a mass of ash colored clouds, blocking all traces of the sun. It was sure to rain soon, and on cue, the cold droplets started pouring as 2D was halfway through the parking lot. He trotted swiftly up to the Winnebago, two big cartons of cigarettes in the crevice of his lanky arm, and knocked loudly on the door in case Muds was sleeping and didn't hear him. He stood for a few long seconds and knocked again, more loudly, getting cold and drenched from the rain beating down on him. "Shoulda grabbed meself an umbrella…" he mumbled and opened the Winnebago door without permission. Since there was no answer, he thought of just leaving the cigs on the counter, and Murdoc wouldn't be mad for his uninvited entrance in his mobile home. "S'for a good cause," he reassured himself and turned around in his steps. The rank of old sex and perspiration was making him nauseated.

Abruptly, he was stopped by a shorter dark figure which he obviously discerned to be Muds. 2D was launched into a fluster. "Y'realize tha t'yer in me Winnebago, right?" Murdoc didn't seem angry in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to have a hint of curiosity in his voice.

2D twiddled his thumbs together, unsure of what to say. Then the previously determined excuse came to him. "I brought yer ciggies." The boxes were toppled on top of each other on the granite counter.

Murdoc sighed happily and tore the red box open eagerly. "When'd y'go out, dullard?" He questioned while pulling a cheap green lighter out of his blue jeans pocket and lighting up the nicotine in an orange glow, puffing out a couple rings of smoke into the air.

2D watched the smoke float up into the air before answering him. "Well," his voice cracked a bit, and he paused, "I went out last night when y'were sleepin'." He explained, not looking Murdoc in the eyes as he spoke the words. "I thought y'might want 'em soon so I went when y'went t'bed last night." There was long silence and Murdoc grunted in thanks, and he placed a pack of cigarettes into his pocket, causing a square bulge in his hip which 2D stared at obliviously.

"Yer eyein' me pants. Y'want one?" Murdoc almost sounded nice for once as he tore the pack out of his pants once again and pulled a cig in the vocalist's direction. 2D was hesitant to accept the generous and rare offer from Muds, but he took it quickly when Murdoc became slightly annoyed from holding his hand out. He gestured for 2D to lean forward so he could light the stick for him. 2D followed his commands and inhaled the cancerous smoke with pleasure, letting it escape between the gaps of his teeth.

Murdoc watched him smirking. "Y'look sexy when ya smoke," he admitted, mumbling to himself quietly. He was hoping that his words weren't audible to the singer. Though, Murdoc never said anything that he didn't mean; it was his way.

"Wot?" 2D cocked an eyebrow and took another hit on his cigarette.

"Nuffin, Stu-pot." Murdoc grinned mischievously.

For a long ten minutes, nothing was conversed between the two chain smokers as they enjoyed their cigarettes. The only noise was the sound of Murdoc's slow, calm breathing, and 2D's swift raspy breaths. They exchanged glances with one another in their quietness, and Murdoc had a mischievous grin planted on his dark lips as the smoke escaped from them the entire time.

2D took the chance in their smoking session to examine the bassist. He eyed him from top to bottom. It was odd seeing Muds fully clothed in his Winnebago. 2D looked up and met Mudsy's gaze, immediately turning away. Murdoc flicked his cig out the only open window in the van and crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

2D took the opportunity to now speak with him and struck up a previous conversation to which he was curious about the day before. "Why y'been actin' so diff'rent?" He questioned while putting out his cigarette in the dish-filled sink.

Murdoc glared at him, as If 2D had offended him in some sort of manner. His voice was deep and stern, "I don't know wot yer talkin' 'bout, dullard," he mumbled loud enough for the vocalist to place the words spoken.

2D looked up at the small fan installed in the ceiling of the Winnebago, wondering why it wasn't turned on to stifle the noxious odor emanating from the vehicle; specifically Murdoc's bedroom. "Well," 2D pondered on how to put his words together logically, "You just been actin' all quiet 'n stuff."

Murdoc said nothing and the azure haired boy realized that nothing was being accomplished, so he quickly added, "You've been a lot nicer t'me, though." He scratched the back of his head and gave Murdoc a half hearted grin.

Muds gave the singer a slight look of disgust but his expression retreated to its blank state and Murdoc sighed. "Yer losin' it, dullard." Murdoc gazed at his bare feet on the stained tan carpet of the Winnebago. He scratched his jet black hair and returned his eyes to adjust on the vocalist. "Y'sayin' that y'want me t'be mean t'ya?" He smirked as the question was so casually asked.

2D flailed his arms in front of his face. "N-no, I juss tought somefink was wrong, 'at s'all." He couldn't help but step back cautiously as Murdoc edged closer to him. His back was pressed against the mahogany kitchen counter of the Winnebago, and he gasped, followed by a slightly awkward noise escaping his lips. Murdoc pressed the palms of his hands into 2D's wrists, pinning him roughly against the hard wall, pushing his bony back into the countertop. 2D let out a small sign of pain but said nothing as he bit his lower lip.

"Y'asked for it, face ache," he growled with an angry smirk attached to his tanned face. His eyes trailed from the vocalist's face down to his neck. Without a second of hesitation, Murdoc bit down fiercely on the boy's long, skinny nape, the taste of irony blood seeping onto his unusually long tongue. He backed away, grinning with satisfaction, as the blood streamed down the boy, staining his white T-shirt. There was a hickey-like shape on the vocalist's neck surrounded by red puncture wounds where Murdoc's teeth had been.

2D raised his hand up and caressed the aching spot slowly, his head hung low as to not make eye contact with his assaulter. He finally looked up at Murdoc whom had been staring at him all the while, deeming himself powerful with his posture returning to its previous state of crossing his arms, smirking. 2D turned slowly and carefully made his way out of the Winnebago. The door shut quietly behind him, and Murdoc frowned with dissatisfaction. "Hope I didn't hurt th'dullard," he mumbled under his breath and reached for another cigarette to make him forget about the absurd cognition.


	2. Dreams and Breakfast

**Chapter Two **

**

* * *

**

The first thing 2D noticed when he awoke from his slumber is that, when he sat up, a striking pain shot up through his neck. Then, he remembered the incident which had occurred the other day. He sighed contently and pulled the warm covers of his bed off of him, and he stood up, half awake. Moments later, there was a loud banging on his already beaten up door. "Oi! Wake up face ache!" Murdoc's voice was fierce on the other end as he continued to pound without mercy.

"Yeh, yeh…." 2D mumbled, searching for something remotely clean to wear. He threw on an orange T-shirt and some slacks, tying his shoes in a not-so-perfect knot, and waltzed over to the door, opening it slowly.

When the door creaked open, Murdoc was standing before the vocalist in his birthday suit. 2D looked away swiftly, pretending to be focusing on another subject.

"Wot, neva seen a bloke walk in 'is own home _nakee_?" Murdoc's voice sang through his ears mockingly.

2D ignored the taunting and looked Murdoc in the eyes. "Wot d'ya want?" He tried his hardest for his eyes not to trail down.

"Just thought I'd wake ye up. S'three in the afternoon." He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed 2D up and down, as if to examine him in some sort of manner.

2D rubbed his black holes and sighed softly. "Awhright," he mumbled as Murdoc began to walk down the hallway, not saying another syllable. 2D caught a glimpse of the demons buttocks and turned away, embarrassed. Though, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, the way Murdoc was.

The singer trotted back over to his mattress and plopped down lazily. He took the opportunity of silence to think. Murdoc had never woken him up before, regardless the time. Actually, Murdoc's lack of consideration of his band members used to concern 2D, but eventually he grew used to it. He also was curious as to why Murdoc had not pummeled him when he was in his Winnebago without permission. These cognitions ran through his mind for minutes, and slowly helped him daze off into a nap.

_2D was surrounded by a black abyss. He could discern nothing in all directions, and it seemed as though he were floating, defying the laws of gravity and time. He wandered on aimlessly, searching for someone to help him in his feat of loneliness, to no avail. After hours of walking, seeming to have no end, he was greeted by a scratchy growl-like voice. "Stu, me mate, c'mon. Wot ye doin' 'ere all by yeself?" The voice was strangely familiar._

_2D spun around in all directions, looking for the entity to which this odd voice belonged. Suddenly, there was a rough hand on his shoulder. He looked to see a scraggly green tinted man in his late thirties/early forties. The man was smiling and looked as sweet as honey when he did, though his teeth were stained and pointed. "I'm 'ere for ye, face ache." He flicked the side of 2D's face softly. "Murdoc…" 2D mumbled, recognizing the figure before him. Then, in an instant, he was gone. "M-Murdoc?" He stuttered, clawing at the air. "Where'd ye go?" He grew frustrated as he flailed his arms in all directions. His black eyes began to burn with tears; he was alone once again. "Murdoc!" The vocalist screamed exasperatedly. _

"Wot?" A low voice came from above.

2D's eyes flickered open in a swift motion. Above him stood the Satanist with an expression as curious as ever taped to his face. His eyes were yet again, examining the vocalist. The first thought that came to 2D's mind: "It was a dream." The second thought, a bit more disturbing: "Why is Murdoc standing above my bed?" 2D scratched behind his ear and hung his feet over the side of his mattress. He stood up and looked Murdoc in the eyes with a serious, yet pleading look. "Ye'll always be 'ere for me, right Murdoc?" Upon asking the question, he realized how stupid it was, and that Murdoc was going to be a total arse about it.

"Yeh." The response was almost inaudible.

2D gulped and trailed his eyes off while rubbing the crook in his neck. He felt his pale cheeks heat up to a rosy pink and he looked down at his feet, shoe laces unraveled again. By the time he got the courage to look back up to Murdoc, he had already left the lad standing there. "Why is 'e doin' this t'me." 2D was flustered as he walked out of his bedroom through the hall, heading for the kitchen to eat breakfast. His stomach growled as he sat down on the hard wooden chair. Noodle approached him, smiling cheerfully as she greeted him with a plate of sizzling greasy bacon and some half assed over-easy eggs.

"Thank ye, Noodle." 2D didn't look at her as he grabbed a fork and dug it into the egg yolk, watching the golden center spread across his plate. It took him a few moments of playing with his food, Noodle intently watching him, before the first slice of bacon entered his mouth. He glanced across the room to see Murdoc walking in with just his undies on once again. At least the demon had to decency to put some form of clothing over him.

2D munched on another slice of bacon, smearing grease on his lips as Murdoc plopped down on the wooden chair beside him, his expression presenting its usual blankness. He glimpsed at 2D for a split second and shot his glare the other direction.

"Y've got grease on y'face. " Murdoc mumbled. As if he had any sense of personal hygiene. Why would he be criticizing 2D's current state? Suddenly, Murdoc leaned across the table, and his face was so close to 2D's that the vocalist could feel his warm breath on his pale face. On cue, a mild blush found its way to him, and Murdoc took the palm of his hand across 2D's greasy lips, wiping what he could off.

"There. Y'look more presentable." Murdoc stared at him for a bit, and his chin grazed 2D's spiky blue hair, causing him to cringe as he returned to his seat across the table.

Noodle cross her tiny arms and smiled contently as she walked to place her plate in the kitchen sink, leaving the room. Murdoc was staring at 2D, and the singer felt the tension in their silence. He stood up once again and scooted his chair closer to 2D's. He sat back down, saying nothing, and he placed the palms of his hands under his chin, continuing to stare silently at 2D, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Wot?" 2D's voice squeaked as he held a fork in his long skinny fingers.

Murdoc smiled, but it seemed as if his smile wasn't one that involved a hint of taunt. Rather, it was just simply a smile promoting a thought of happiness.

"Is the'e somefink else on ma face?" 2D questioned, staring at the demon that was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Naw," Murdoc reached his hand out and placed it gently on 2D's leg adding, "Y've just got a pretty face, s'all." With that, he stood up once again and fetched something to eat.

2D's blush grew more intense as he stood up swiftly from his brown chair and waltzed over to Murdoc, grabbing him forcefully by the arm. Murdoc glared at him, and he loosened his grip in slight fear.

"Why y'been treatin' me this way? N be honest!" 2D's voice was shaky.

Murdoc's expression was furious. "Don't y'be grabbin' me like that, face ache!" He spat the words like needles and pushed 2D down. He gave him a small kick and walked away, lighting up a cigarette with a small flicker.

2D stood up and rubbed his arse, finding his way back to his room, head held low. He rubbed his neck like he had done earlier that morning, remembering the pain of Murdoc biting his neck. Maybe he hadn't changed. 2D sighed and thought of how Noodle would have to clean up the dishes once again; no one else was going to do it.


End file.
